This Means Trouble
by Son-of-Chronos88
Summary: What happens when you have Percy, Annabeth, The Doctor, Clara, Sadie, Carter, Spiderman, and the Avengers together. Trouble. Need 5 reviews per chapter to put another one up.
1. This is how it starts

Words: 3,300+ I hope you like this story. It's my best, and it's only the first chapter. R&R

3rd POV

"Hello Director." Three old ladies appeared in the chamber of Nick Fury. He was pacing at the time, but when he heard the ladies, his gun was pointed right at their heads.

"Who are you, and how _did_ you get passed the S.H.I.E.L.D defenses. More importantly, in my room," Fury demanded. The three ladies let out an unnerving chuckle.

"We just came to warn you about the war. Your Avengers take take them on alone," the middle one said.

"Yes, you need allies," the lady on the right spoke. Fury slowly put the gun down.

"But who? What war? Who are you?" The lady on the left gave him some folders. Nick Fury took the folders quickly before looked through the folders.

"Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Clara Oswin Oswald, The Doctor, Cater and Sadie Kane? I know who he is but who are the-" When Nick looked up, that three old ladies were gone. Fury put his finger to his ear piece.

"Hill, we have a problem. Assemble the Avengers."

Percy POV

"Gods, demigods, hunters, and spirits of the forest! We are gathered here today to reward the heroes of the war. Without whom, it would've been dif- who am I kidding, it wouldn't have been possible," Zeus said, earning himself a round of laughter. Some to restore the pride he just lost. Yeah, us simple demigods and a few gods had won the war against our not so grand, grandmother. And her equally evil children. Every magical creature- besides monsters and the Amazons- were gathered in the throne room. Even Grover, which made me extremely happy.

"May the Greek heroes that took charge of the camp during the Roman raid come to the center." Clarisse, Will, Katie, Travis and Conner, Chris, and- surprisingly- Drew stepped forward. Probably charm-speaking people to do what Clarisse told her to tell them.

"You children have shown great leadership and skill. We offer you the immortality of the Huntresses. Do you accept?" Gasps and cheers rang around the room. I just smiled happily, and I could hear Annabeth sigh happily in my arms.

"We accept," they answered in unison. Artemis got out of her throne, shrinking down to human size, it her thirteen year old form. One-by-one, she touched each of their heads, making them glow silver, before returning to normal. When that was over, Artemis went back to her throne, with a smirk of her face.

"Now, may my daughter, Thalia Grace, come to receive her gift." Thalia strode to the center of the room confidently. She had on her Lieutenant tiara, and her silver parka with her 'Death to Barbie- t-shirt on the inside. Her eyes standing out against her mascara.

"My daughter, I have talked this matter over with Artemis-" Artemis cut him off from here.

"Sister, would you like to be my full immortal lieutenant?" Artemis asked giddily. Everyone had wide eyes. The hunters looked overfilled with joy, while Thalia looked like she could explode.

"Chya!" Leave it to Thalia for having that sort of improper answer. Suddenly, she had a faint gold aura around her. Thalia stepped back in line with the Hunters, who greeted her excitedly.

"Next we have Reyna Vargas, daughter of Bellona!" Reyna cautiously stepped in front of the gods. I don't blame her, they are kind of intimidating when you first see them.

"We offer you semi-immortality, and to become a lieutenant of your mother. You would get to keep your position as Praetor though." You know how Reyna never smiles, and how her obsidian eyes are always dark. Well I've never seen them any lighter.

"Yes my Lord. Thank you, my Lord." Artemis went through the same process as the others before retreating to her throne. Then, Bellona came up to Reyna. They looked very similar. Almost like twins. Each had traditional, purple and white Roman armor, their hair braided back.

"My daughter. I know you have never met me, and must resent me, but I have always watched you. I have watched you and your sister grow into who you are now. I am honored to have you as my lieutenant." With that, Bellona touched Reyna head, giving her a slightly dark purple arua.

"Nico DiAngelo! Come receive your gift!" Nico slowly stepped into the middle of the throne room.

"Son, we offer you semi-immortality. I would also like to be my lieutenant, and go on missions finding lost or escaped souls. Do you accpet?" Nico nodded vigorously. Artemis performed the ritual with Nico, and so did Hades.

"May Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez please come forward," Athena said this time. Everyone, including Annabeth and I, were comfused as to why only five of the seven were called. But nobody said anything, for fear of angering Zeus.

"We would like to grant you semi-immortality and one wish." Each of them nodded, before announcing their wishes.

"I wish for my gems to not be cursed," Hazel said. Hades- who shifted to Pluto- nodded, then snapped his fingers. When Frank stepped up, Ares shifted to Mars.

"It would mean the world to me if my life didn't rely on a small shard of wood." Mars snapped his fingers, and I saw the lump from Frank's pocket disappear. Before Jason started talking, Zeus shifted to Jupiter.

"Father, I wish for more control over my powers," Jason said confidently. Like the other gods, Jupiter snapped his fingers. Piper was up next.

"I know you can't interfere with mortal affairs, but my wish is to spend more time with my dad," Piper said in an almost whisper. The gods nodded, making Piper smile. Finally, it was Leo's turn.

"Dad, like Jason, I wish for more control over my powers." Hephaestus nodded, and Leo ran to hug his good leg. Hephaestus smiled at Leo's childish actions.

"Now, may everyone le-"

"Wait father," Dionysus said, effectively cutting Zeus off.

"Underwood, get up here. And bring your girl." Grover took Juniper's hand before approaching Mr. D.

"Grover, you are the bravest satyr I have ever met. You and your girlfriend, defended New York- almost single-handedly- against monsters trying to free Hyperion. For that, I give you two the gift of being my lieutenant's and if my father accepts: minor godhood." Everyone cheered for the two. I didn't think anyone was louder than Thalia, Annabeth and I.

"Yes, that seems like it should do." Zeus concluded. The Olympians blasted them with a golden light, which some how gave them a green aura. Juniper's was light green, while Grover's was forest green.

Suddenly, two new thrones appeared in the section of the minor gods.

"All hail Juniper Greene. Now, Lady of the Wild, and minor goddess of the forest and plant life! All hail Grover Underwood, Pan's chosen one, Lord of the Wild, minor god of the wild and forest spirits!" The throne room erupted into more cheers, except for Annabeth, Thalia, and I. We all ran at the two, catching them in a bear hug. I got a glimpse of Mr. D. His purple eyes were twinkling in happiness, and a small smile was on his face. I sent him a silent prayer, saying "Thank you for everything."

_You are welcome, Perseus Jackson._ I grinned at that.

"Okay, now may everyone besides the minor gods, the Olympians, and Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, please go get ready for the party that will happen in an hour. Thank you." Grumbling, everyone exited the throne room. Annabeth and I stood there confused, waiting for everyone to leave.

Once everyone was gone, each god and goddess was staring at us. I felt Annabeth fidget uncomfortably against me.

"The Fates have a gift for you. But first, we offer each of you two wishes. Annabeth, you can go first. She thought for a moment.

"I wish for the camps to not live together, but in peace. My second wish is for the rivalry of Poseidon and Athena to cease." Our parents went into shock, before protesting. Why would they protest about stopping their rivalry. When it started to get out of hand, Zeus shot a lightning bolt at the ceiling; shutting them up.

"You shall honor her wishes. Honestly, I think everyone was waiting for this." The gods and goddesses in the room nodded in agreement. I stifled a chuckle.

"So your rivalry is going to stop now!" Zeus thundered. My father and Athena nodded hesitantly. All the immortal being let out a sigh of relief.

"Now Perseus, it is your turn for your wishes." It didn't take long at all for me to decide. I knew exactly what I wanted.

"It would mean the world to me if my mom was able to fulfill her dream of being an author. Also I wish for Hestia and Hades to be back on the council again."

"Your requests shall me granted." Zeus snapped his fingers and two thrones appeared on both sides of the council. One was a throne made of obsidian back skulls and bones. The other looked like it was on fire; giving off a warm glow, and warmth itself. You could also see it looked like a fire flickering. Actually, it seemed like it reflected what the hearth was doing at the moment. Hestia and Hades smiled at me gratefully, before growing, to Olympian size and sitting in their thrones.

"Now for the gift of the Fates," Hera announced, snapping me out of my thoughts. I had grown to like Hera. She had the idea of uniting the camps, and somehow it worked. Even though the Greeks and Romans were killing each other most of the time. I never thought I'd say this, but I am happy some Giants showed up at camp. If they hadn't, the camps wouldn't have worked together.

Suddenly, there were three bright flashes of light. Annabeth and I shielded our eyes until the light subsided. There stood the Fates. Annabeth and I bowed, followed by the Olympians.

"Rise," Atropos commanded.

"Do you know why we are here children?" Clotho, I think, asked. We shook our heads.

"We are here to give you godhood," they said in unison. I was shocked, but I knew I wouldn't accept. I still had my mother and Paul.

"Before you give us your answer, you will not be bound by the ancient laws. Also you will not be Olympians or minor gods. Much like Hades was, you shall be major gods. Now do you accept?" Lachesis, asked. Annabeth and I shared a look before answering together.

"We accept." Suddenly, I felt as if my body was on fire. I knew my blood was turning into ichor, but who knew it hurt so much? Then, just as fast as the pain came, it stopped. I straightened out my posture.

"All hail Annabeth Chase, goddess of imagination, architecture, thoughts, tides, pride and intelligence," the Fates announced. I looked over at Annabeth. She was a little taller, about 5'10 now. Two inches taller than her previous height, 5'8.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, god of time, emotions, natural disasters, gravity and cleverness." I was shocked. All those things?

"Now, you must choose your sacred animal, and sacred weapon. Daughter of Athena, you may go first."

"My mother already has an owl, so I shall take the Peregrine Falcon, and my knife as my weapon." Suddenly, picture of a stormy gray falcon crossed with a knife appeared over her head.

"It is done child. Now for you son of Poseidon," they told me. I didn't have to think about it, I knew what I wanted.

"I would like the octopus as my animal, and Riptide as my weapon." Just like what happened to Annabeth, a sea-green octopus crossed with Riptide appeared above my head.

"Now, before we leave, we heightened all of your senses, and you have the knowledge of all of your powers. You will need this for what is to come." With that, the Fates left in bright flashes of light.

The gods looked at us shell shocked, still taking in what the Fates gave us.

"Well, it seems that the meeting is dismissed." With that, each god flashed out, leaving only Annabeth and I.

"Hey Annabeth, want to stay a couple nights at Montauk?" I asked.

"Sure, but Percy, what are we going to say to our parents. We can't avoid them," Annabeth explained.

"I don't think either of us are ready just yet. I still need to get used to being a god. And I don't think the nightmares or scars will go away. The things they tortured us with were dipped in the Styx." Annabeth nodded, knowing that for once I was right. I grabbed her hand, and we flashed to Montauk.

We ended up in a bedroom with a queen size bed. My room. It was already about ten at night, so we both got ready for bed. Annabeth flashed ion a tank-top and a pair of those girl boxer things. I just flashed off all my clothes but my boxers. We both sat on the end of the bed, and she placed her head on my shoulder.

"Percy, I don't want to sleep, I'm afraid to sleep," Annabeth whispered, looking at the ground. I took her face in my hand and made her look at me.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Wisegirl, I promise." Before she could protest, I cut her off with a kiss. It wasn't too long before our clothes were strewn on the floor. We weren't virgins. This was our fourth time doing it. Once was when we were forced to in front of our torturers. The other two times were on the Argo because she decided to sleep in my room.

Her head was on my chest. She was tracing a scar that went from my right nipple to my belly-button. My arm was around her tracing the one from her shoulder blade to her mid-back. Slowly, we both drifted off to sleep.

That morning, we were taking a stroll on the beach enjoying each others company. Suddenly, they sky started to thunder, and the wind started to pick up. Annabeth and I looked up, only to find some dude coming from parted clouds, three people coming out of an air-craft carrier and a person in a metal read suit.

"Stand down, and we won't hurt you!" I turned my attention to the person that said that. He was in a . . . patriotic outfit. He had a circular shield too. Slowly, he started approaching us.

"We just want to talk," the patriotic guy spoke.

"About what?" Annabeth asked.

"We need your help in a war," metal suit dude answered. My eyes, as well as Annabeth's widened.

"No," was our simple answer. The other two people that came down from the air-craft got ready to fight. The red-head one got in a fighting stance, while the other one took out a bow.

"We don't want to fight a couple of kids. But we will if we have too," thunder dude said. I took a fighting stance along with Annabeth. My hand itched to take out Riptide, but it would do nothing against mortals.

"I'll take care of this guys," metal dude offered. Suddenly, there was a blast of blue light, and my world went black.

3rd POV

"So Clara, where would you like to go next? We have the whole universe!" Two people were in a blue box. Or that's what it looked like on the outside. On the inside, there were many rooms. It was an infinite ship, concealed by a blue police box. On the inside were two people. The impossible girl and the loneliest man in the universe.

"Oh, I know where we could go Clara! There's this planet and it's made up of every single store to exist," the man exclaimed. The size of his smile looked painfully large. The girl across from him, Clara, smirked at his antics. Suddenly, the blue box groaned and started shaking.

"Doctor, what was that?" Clara questioned nervously. Just as fast ad the shaking and groaning started, it stopped. The Doctor took cautious steps to the double doors of the box. When he opened them, he was relived to find that he wasn't in space. He found himself and his companion in New York.

"Come on Clara. If the T.A.R.D.I.S. stopped here, there must be something wrong." Quickly, The Doctor exited the T.A.R.D.I.S., Clara following closely behind. The Doctor took out some sort of metal stick, and made it glow a green color. He moved it in a way that made him look like he was scanning something, before he made it erect and looked at it.

"Follow me," he told Clara. The Doctor and Clara took off running through a series of ally ways and streets. Suddenly, they came to a dead end.

"Um, Doctor? I might not be familiar with New York, but I know that this is a dead end," Clara observed.

"Right you are," a sudden voice said. The Doctor and Clara whipped around to face a man with a bow . . . loaded and pointing at them.

"Why hello, and you are?" The Doctor asked smiling, giving himself time to formulate a plan; something he rarely takes this long to do. Or he really bothers doing, seeing he just wings it.

"Now you can come with me willingly, or I can use this." The man nodded his head at the bow.

"Well-" But the bowman cut him off. Quickly, the bowman shot an arrow at the pairs feet. This arrow exploded and released toxic gas. The Doctor and Clara inhaled this gas, and fell to the ground unconcious.

Sadie POV

"Sadie, it's almost curfew; I gotta get to my room," Walt said. He agev me another peck on the lips before exiting my quarters. I sat there for a few minutes, recovering from our make-out session. Suddenly, Carter came in.

"Sadie, Apophis is defeated; so keep your groans of pain to yourself . . . and use protection." I opened my mouth and threw a pillow at him. He whacked it to the side, and smirked at me. Suddenly, the sky started to glow bright with the flashes of lighting.

"That's not normal," he stated. As if on cue, a bolt came through the window and hit him in the chest. He flew back, hit my wall, and fell unconscious. Next things I know, I feel unbearable pain in my chest, and a sudden pain in my back a few moments later before hitting the floor. My vision was slowly going black. I looked up one more time. I saw a man covered by shadows with lighting around him, his cape flowing in the wind. Then, I pass out.

Spiderman POV

I was sitting in my room, studying (not), when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I let out a sigh of annoyance before going to the door. When I opened it, I was surprised to see who was in the hallway.

"Nick Fury? Whatever it is, I didn't do it," I pleaded. He rolled his eyes- er- eye.

"This is not what you did do, it's what you will do," he started.

"What will I do?" I asked slowly.

"We need you to help. The Avengers." Oh. My. God. The Avengers!

"Okay, I'll do it." I saw him reach him into his jacket and pull out a gun . . . and pointed it at me.

"Good, we'll need you." Suddenly, I felt a pain in my shoulder. It wasn't long till I started to feel drowsy and fell on the floor. Before I know it, I'm unconscious.


	2. That's me someone else please go

3000+ WORDS.

Guest Person thing: It's shield, what do you expect, Fury wanted to shoot spiderman so he did. And I don't thing some people would go willingly. Also, slenderman. I haven't even played that barbaric game.

Ameriak: Yeah, some things were either meant to be misspelled, or my auto-correct decided not to work, also I am horrible at using commas and semi-colons. So I see where you are coming from. I am very comma happy.

Fandomhospitalizedpatient: Thank you!

Tel nok shock: Thank you? Sometimes I just read and reread over quickly, so I might not pick up on some errors.

Kookiepup12: Thank you so much!

NeonHedgehog: sorry for the wait, hop you like the chapter.

Pop55557: Thank you for the first review! And it is very much possible.

This chapter might have some errors, and lack of some people talking, but it's hard with thins many characters. Sorry if there's ooc-ness. R&R. Thanks for reviewing!

-Son-of-Chronos88 P.S. I used a movie reference. Find it and you get a shot out and a next chapter sneak peek. Also sorry if there is randomness, thats just me!

3rd POV

The Avengers had brought all their subjects to their new tower once they were all captured.

"Do you think that they will help us after we caught them?" Bruce Banner, a.k.a the Hulk, asks. Everyone they had captured were lying in their room . . . unconscious.

"I agree with Banner. We may have a problem," Thor agreed. Tony just scoffed. All heads snapped to him; Black Widow raised an eyebrow.

"What? We can take them, I'm not worried about it." Steven Rodgers was about to retort when they heard a bang. Widow and Barton sprung into action, find the source of the sound. When they entered the hallway where the rooms were located, Barton and Widow silently opened the doors of each room; checking on the residents.

Barton's hand almost touched a scanner when it flew open. Inside revealed a fuming teen with dark sea-green eyes, and bed head; making his hair even more messy. Clint Barton slowly reached for his bow and arrows in case he needed to fight. Suddenly, Clint found himself being held to the wall by his neck.

"Where am I?" The teen started squeezing his neck. He started loosing consciousness from lack of air, when he felt the pressure of a hand leave his neck.

_'Damn. That kid has a grip,'_ he though. That's when Clint noticed that the hand felt like it was being ripped from his throat. Clint heard a bang an a groan, snapping him out of his thoughts. He whipped his loaded bow out and pointed at the owner of the groan. What he found surprised him. Clint Barton found his partner, a trained fighter, being held to the wall like he was. Clint then fixed his aim on the teen, who seemed oblivious to him.

"Let her go," Clint commanded. Both heads turned in his direction. That's when he recognized the teen. Fury showed the Avengers their targets and their records. This kid was named Perseus Jackson, or Percy for short. He had a bad record; blowing up schools and buses, getting kicked out of a boarding school, and going missing for a year. All in all, Clint thought he was bad news.

"Just tell me where I am. Tell me where Annabeth is!" Percy was yelling at the end of his sentence. As is on cue, you could hear people groaning, and the doors sliding open. The first person out had a tweed jacket with black patches on the elbows, a vertically stripped shirt, and a prominent bold red bow-tie. He came skipping, yes, skipping out of his room, with a whining girl following him.

"Doctor! Stop acting like a kid," she complained. The girl was fairly pretty, with her jean jacket and pink skirt. Her hand was clutching her throbbing head; which she doesn't know if it's from the man in front of her, or hitting the concrete.

"Where the _Hades_ am I?" Percy's eyes widened and he dropped Black Widow, moving toward the new voice. _'Everybody else must be very oblivious if they can't hear this,'_ Clint thought.

"Annabeth?" Percy called. There was a moment of silence before a response.

"Percy, get your cute little ass in here before I have to find it and kick it!" Percy blushed before running into an open door. There, he found a red faced Annabeth, who also had minor bed head.

"Where the Hades are we?" Percy shrugged in response.

"I don't know, but we can find out." Annabeth was not ready for when Percy grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder.

"Let's go!"

"Carter? Carter, tell me where you are before I find you a whack my staff where Ra don't shine!" A girl with white clothes that seem like pajamas and black leather boots stepped out of the room into the bustling hallway. Honestly, she didn't care, she would just figure out where she was later. Her objective right now was to find her brother, kick his butt, then find the man who electrocuted them and kick his butt.

"Sadie?" Sadie turned her head, only to find her brother. Sadie ran up to him, and smacked him. Hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Carter cried. Sadie just rolled her eyes at him.

"You didn't answer me, so I smacked you," was her simple reply.

"You are a cruel, cruel sister . . . hey, who are those people?" Carter asked, pointing to the rowdy people behind Sadie. She already knew what was going on, but turned around to humor him. There was a teenagers, with another on his shoulder, a woman chasing around a childish man. The most normal part about this were the people dressed in black, yelling at people- who were laughing- in weird clothes.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out." Sadie grabbed Carter, and dragged him to the room of the oddly dressed people. Slowly, the all stopped laughing and arguing when the saw the pair.

"Where are we?" Sadie asked bluntly. Suddenly, the elevator door opened to reveal a man with an eye-patch.

"Well once everybody is calmed down and in the living room, you'll know. By the way, I'm Nick Fury." He promptly stepped out of the elevator and made his way into the hallway. His eyes widened when he saw the chaos.

"Enough!" Fury cried. Everybody's head snapped to him.

"Do you all want to know why your here and where you are?" Almost everybody nodded.

"Well, I like a mystery. But based on the advanced technology, and the way those people are dressed, I say it it the year two-thousand thirteen, and we are in A-" Nick cut him off from there.

"Gather in the living room for explanations." Cautiously, everyone went to the living room, joining the strange people around them. That's when Nick noticed something.

"Why isn't Spiderman up yet?"

"Oh, he woke up awhile ago. Spidey just needed some air. He should be back . . . now," Tony said, and as if on cue, a person in a blue and red suit thing came through the elevator.

"Good, you here Peter. Take a seat so we may begin." Spiderman looked confused, but sat down next to the couple who were wrapped in each others arms.

"Okay, everyone, I am Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. . Now you must be wondering who the people on that long couch are, so I will let them introduce yourself." A man in a red metal suit stepped up first.

"I'm Tony Stark also known as Iron Man. We are the Avengers, even though you have probably heard of us. We saved the world from an alien invasion last year." Tony looked like he waited for applause, but he only go silence and a yawn.

"You don't think saving the world is cool?" Some just scoffed.

"I do! I worship the Avengers!" Spiderman spoke up. Tony smirked at him.

"At least someone has class." Steven Rodgers stepped up this time.

"Shut up Tony. Now, I am Steven Rodgers also known as Captain America, the super soldier," Steven said, then pointed to the group of people that Tony was standing with.

"You already met Iron Man. With him is Bruce Banner, or the Hulk, Natasha Romanov, better known as Black Widow. We also have Thor, the god from Norwegian Mythology. Lastly, we have Clint Barton, Hawkeye. Now, we are very powerful, and won't hesitate to take you down if needed." The room was silent before bursting into laughter.

"You . . . take down us?" Percy laughed.

"Well, we took you down . . . so yeah," Clint shrugged. Percy glared at him.

"If I remember correctly, I had you by the throat a few moments ago." It wasn't long before the room turned into an arena for shouting and arguing.

"Okay, stop! Your here now, and that's all that matters. I was told we needed you help," Fury explained. This sentenced peeked Annabeth's interest. She was about to say something, but Sadie beat her to it.

"Why would we want to help people you kidnapped us? Why-" Annabeth decided to cut her off.

"Who told you that you needed our help?" Fury shifted under her gaze, but his never faltered none-the-less.

"I don't reveal my sources Ms. Chase," Fury answered. Annabeth glared at him intensely.

"Then I'm out. I don't work with people I can't trust." Annabeth got off Percy's lap and made her way to the elevator when Fury cut off her path.

"Fine, I'll tell you. The other night, three old ladies appeared in my room, giving me files of each of you." Percy and Annabeth froze instantly.

"You know, I think it would be wise if we each share our past. Those ladies wanted us here, so we are going to stay here," Percy suggested, his mouth becoming dry. Fury raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Why should we trust you?" Carter, who was silent this whole time, asked.

"Based on what Nick said, they seemed to get past S.H.I.E.L.D security, and into his room. Plus, I am pretty sure we all want to know about each others pasts," Annabeth shot back smirking. Carter sighed in defeat and nodded, along with his sister, the Doctor, Clara, and Spiderman.

"Um, I guess I'll go first," Spiderman decided. "Yeah, hi. I'm Peter Parker, or Spiderman." Suddenly, he felt a pain in his back, then his stomach. Peter soon registered that someone was kicking him.

"Fucking spider. I'm gonna kill you!" The kicking sped up.

"Annabeth! He's not a real spider; stop kicking him," somebody yelled. Peter couldn't register who the voice belonged to because he was slowly loosing consciousness. Suddenly, the kicking subsided. Peter slowly got up, his vision going from hazy to normal. When his vision cleared, he saw the guy his age, Percy he remembered, holding back the blonde girl Annabeth.

"Continue your story, Peter. I got her," Percy told him, gesturing for Peter to continue with a nod of his head. Peter just decided to stay sitting down, and haave his back resting on the wall he was thrown to.

"Um . . . okay? Well long story short, I got my powers a couples years ago when I was bit by a radioactive spider." Annabeth visibly shuddered.

"So that's me. Someone else please go." Peter's eyes scanned everyone.

"Fine, we'll go," Sadie suddenly said.

"I'm Sadie Kane, and this is my brother Carter. Now, who has heard of Egyptian Mythology. Like all the gods and stuff." Thor, Annabeth and Percy and Clara nodded . . . the Doctor was another story. He started jumping around like a child.

"Oh I love them! Especially the little dwarf Bes. We had a lovely cup of tea once!" Sadie shot him a questioning look, but he decided to ignore it. She viewed everyone else to see their eyes bludging. Noticing this, she continued before the questions started.

"Okay . . . so they are real. Three years ago, my cat muffin turned out to be the goddess Bast. Then later, Carter and I blew up a museum, and learned we were magicians," Sadie explained.

"There are different type of magicians. Some relate to the domain of the god's path they decided to follow. I am a combat magician and Sadie here is charm-maker. There are others like necro-" Tony abruptly cut Carter off.

"So your saying that the Egyptian gods are real. Also, there are things called magicians that worship a god and harness their power?" Sadie nodded simply.

"Cool . . . but I want proof," Tony added. Suddenly, Percy and Annabeth jumped up and got into a fighting position.

"There's another god here. Besides Thor," Percy said. That's when they noticed a pigeon in the room. When everyone's attention was turned to the strange bird, it started transforming into a man. He wore robes and a falcon on his shoulder.

"Horus," Carter and Sadie breathed in unison, then bowed. Tony and Bruce went wide-eyed.

"Yes, I am the mighty Horus. God of war. You may rise Carter and Sadie." Carter and Sadie smiled at Horus when they stood up.

"I shall explain to these mortals all the deeds you have done. And how you saved them from their imminent doom last year." Horus faced the shell shocked people, and started explaining about the adventures of Sadie and Carter Kane. Horus told about the blood of the pharaohs, hosting a god, and finished with the battle of Apophis.

"Apophis wasn't even close to full size yet, but a worthy opponent none-the-less," Horus finally finished an hour later. It was now five p.m. The mortals and Thor looked intrigued by the story, Annabeth and Percy looked ready to fall asleep, and the Doctor had a poker face on.

"Well, I must be parting. Good by all. Good luck to you for the reason of why your here." With that, he turned into a pigeon and flew out a window that somehow opened.

"That was freaking Horus!" Tony yelled. Percy and Annabeth snapped back to realty, but looked as bored as ever. Carter looked at the strangely.

"Why are you guys not impressed? We saved the world! You should be thankful we saved your butts." Percy shrugged in response.

"You shouldn't be gloating like that. I would be happy to be alive. I would be happy that I wasn't plagued with nightmares. That something major didn't happen to me or my friends." Carter's eyes flashed dangerously. He took out his swords from the Daut, and got into a battle ready stance.

"I bet you haven't done half the things I have! Why are you here anyway?" Nick Fury stepped between the two.

"Mr. Kane, stand down. Mr. Jackson, I agree with him. It's time to share your story." Carter put his swords away, and Percy held Annabeth tighter.

"_Our _story," he correct.

"Well, there is another mythology that is real. Greek Mythology," Annabeth started.

"Yeah right," Carter scoffed, Sadie nodding in agreement. But his voice cracked. Annabeth took this as a good opportunity to read their thoughts.

"You know we aren't lying. A couple years ago. Before your war, you saw a boy . . . on what you think was a flying horse. And Sadie, at the end of the war, your mother told you that there were other gods. You both know we're not lying," Annabeth announced. The Kane siblings shifted uncomfortably and didn't meet the steely glare coming from the goddess. Everyone took this as a sign that Annabeth was telling the truth.

"How did you know that?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, you didn't even interrogate them," Black Widow added.

"Save you questions and comments till the end of story time," Percy joked, a small smile gracing his features.

"Okay, so Greek Mythology is real. The gods went to the mortal world, hooked up with mortals, resulting in us," Percy started. Him and Annabeth took turns explaining their first quests, and the gods. Several questions were asked from time to time though.

"So, your demigods?" Clint asked.

"I'm a daughter of Athena, and he's a son of Poseidon," Annabeth answered.

"But your dating. I thought they hated each other," Clara recalled.

"They respect our decision. Now let us get back to the story," Percy whinned.

They finished the second Titan War when questions started popping up again.

"You faced Kronos, and all those other Titans? You became invulnerable? You turned down freaking immortality?" Tony's voiced slowly got louder and angrier as his questions went on.

"Yes, I had better things to do then stay away from my friends and do nothing forever. Now can we continue?" Annabeth said hastily.

"Wait your not done?" Bruce asked. They pair ignored the comment and told a quick summary of the second Giant war.

"Percy got taken for eight months. Turned out Hera switched him with a Roman. There was another camp, a Roman one. We found Percy there, Percy, five others and I went on this quest to face the giants. Brothers of the Titans and other children of Gaea, the earth."

"You mean goddess of the earth," Natasha tried to correct.

"No, the earth. One of the first deities to ever exist. So Annabeth and I fell into hell . . . literally. It;s called Tartarus, and endless pit. We got tortured, we got out. We helped the gods defeat the giants. Annabeth and I took on Gaea single-handedly because the others were knocked out or in no condition to fight. Somehow, we put her back to sleep, and saved the world. Oh, and best part, we became gods that aren't bound to the ancient laws!" Percy ended cheerfully.

"What are your domains?" Thor asked, seeing that everyone was frozen, well, besides the doctor.

"I am the major goddess of imagination, architecture, thoughts, tides, pride, and intelligence," Annabeth said confidently.

"I am the major god of emotions, natural disasters, cleverness and time," Percy said nonchalantly. His last domains peeked the Doctor's interest.

"Hey, you sound like me. Well, the cleverness and the time part . . ." The Doctor went on rambling, until the room started flashing red. Fury snapped out of his shock and put his finger to his ear piece.

_"Sir, there has been a massive gamma reading in Central Park,"_ Hill yelled through the ear-piece.

"Okay, I shall get the Avengers on it," Fury replied. Heads turned toward fury questioningly.

"Everyone, Central Park . . . now!"


	3. Poll and AN sorry

**I am sorry, just having writers block. Also, many different stories are in my head. If you have any suggestions please pm me or review. Also, thank you guys for the last reviews.! Sorry again. But, check out my newest story: Getting through this. I am putting a poll up to determine who he should end up with. I am thinking Perlia or Pertamis, but there can be write ins in PM's.**


End file.
